Lost Memories: Alternate
by Fishbeauty
Summary: So, this is like my previous fan fiction "Lost memories". It is different with an alternate turning point after the car crash. Please read and leave reviews. Tq. Don't like, Don't read.


Fishy: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me but this story does. So, on with the story~

Flashback

-6 years ago-

2006 May

Fuji said: "Sa-chan, are you ready? Let's go."

Sakuno said: "Coming."

Fuji, Yuuta, Tezuka and Shirashi were waiting outside of Sakuno-chan's house. They were going to play tennis at the park.

Sakuno came out while wearing a white t-shirt with blue shorts and blue sandals. She tied her hair in twin ponytails which was rare as she always have them in braids. Sakuno also had a basket with her.

Yuuta said: "Let's go aniki."

They walked together to the park nearby and they were going to play doubles, Fuji -Yuuta against Tezuka-Shirashi.

Shirashi said: "We won't go easy on you, right Tezuka?"

Tezuka nodded in agreement.

Fuji smiled while saying: "Saa, we won't back down either. Sa-chan, which team are you going to cheer for?"

Sakuno said while smiling: Eh, I'll cheer for both of the team.

The match gone on for 40 min, it ended with team Fuji-Yuuta losing team Shirashi-Tezuka. By the time they were done, they were exhausted and soaked with sweat.

Yuuta said: "I won't lose next time."

Sakuno took out a bento box from the basket and said: "Let's take a rest; I made some cheese and ham sandwiches."

They gathered and ate some food.

Suddenly, a boy went towards them and said: "Hey Sa-chan and Shirashi, what are you guys doing here?"

Sakuno replied: "Ah, Zaizen-kun, konnichiwa. Do you want a sandwich?"

Zaizen sweat dropped and said: "Nope. By the way, are you friends with Shirashi?"

Shirashi said: "Psh, we were friends since Sakuno was 3."

Sakuno said: "Yeah, we're childhood friends."

Zaizen said: "Oh, and have you finished that song? I would want to hear it."

Sakuno said: "Yeah, just come over afterwards."

Fuji said: "Are we also invited? Tezuka will also want to come, right?"

Tezuka said: "Yes, it's been some time since I heard you play the piano."

Sakuno said: "Hai, Tezu-nii and the others can come."

Later the evening, they all went and met at Sakuno's house. Sakuno changed into a peach- colored dress and she was arranging some music sheets.

Yuuta said: "Sa-chan, we're here."

Sakuno said: "Ok, I'm going to start."

(Insert song lyrics)

Sakuno said: "What do you think, Zaizen-kun?"

Zaizen said: "It's a lovely tune, like a lullaby."

Fuji said: "Do you a name for it?"

Sakuno said: "Uh, I don't have a name for it yet, but why don't we think of it together?"

Zaizen said: "What about 'Lost memories', Shirashi, what do you think?"

Shirashi said: "I think it's good."

The others also nodded in agreement on the name.

Sakuno said: "Then, it's decided to be called 'Lost memories'."

When they left, they didn't know that this would be the last time that would meet.

Sakuno and her grandma, Sumire Ryuzaki, were shopping. When they were walking back home, Sakuno noticed a little girl that was walking on the road.

Sakuno thought: 'That girl is going to get hit by the car! I should go and help her.'

After thinking that way, she quickly ran towards the girl and pushed her aside.

Sumire said: "Sakuno, wait!"

It was too late; Sakuno couldn't dodge it and was hit by the car. Sumire quickly ran towards Sakuno, dropping her bags. Some people at the scene called for an ambulance. Sakuno fainted while her whole body was bleeding. Her shirt was dyed with the color of blood red. The ambulance came after five minutes and the nurses quickly helped Sakuno in the ambulance.

In the hospital, the doctor came out of the operation room. Sumire quickly got up and went towards the doctor.

Sumire asked worryingly: "Doctor, how is my granddaughter?"

The doctor said: "Luckily, she didn't damage her internal organs; she only fainted because she lost too much blood. There were also some scratches on her face due to some glass shards. The actual problem is that, she didn't wake up after the operation. We suspect she is in a coma, then we can't do anything about it. "

Sumire said hurriedly: "IS there anything we can do? I'll do anything to save my granddaughter!"

The doctor thought for a while and said: "I received a letter about a meeting for doctors on the cure of coma in England. Every doctor is able to bring some patients with them; currently I have no patients going with me. If you would let your granddaughter be a test subject for this cure, then she could come to England with me."

Sumire thought for a while and balanced the goods and bad on her imaginary scale. Finally she gave in as there weren't other options unless a miracle was to happen.

Sumire sighed and said: "I agree for my granddaughter to be a test subject for the cure but can I also come as the guardian of the patient?"

The doctor nodded and said: "Yes, it is allowed. Now, please sign this contract. We will depart after a week on May 16th. My name is Akiyama Hinata, just call me Akiyama."

Sumire said: "Ok, i'll be going to pack up for the trip. I leave my granddaughter in your care."

After saying that, Sumire left and went to the supermarket for supplies.

Meanwhile, turn the view back to the worried boys.

Yuuta ran towards Fuji and said worryingly: "Aniki, have you seen Sakuno?"

Fuji was worried and said: " I hope she's alright. Then, have you seen Sa-chan's grandmother?"

Yuuta shaked his head and said: "Nope, why don't we ask Tezuka and Shiraishi?"

Fuji thought for a while and said: "It might be worth a shot. Let's go find them."

Fuji and Yuuta ran out and towards Tezuka's house.

May 16, Japan international airport

Sumire, Sakuno and Akiyama was getting ready to depart and arriving in England.

To be continued

Fishy: What do you guys think about this turning point, huh? Please leave reviews below and see u at the next chapter~


End file.
